A Code Lyoko Fan Fiction Sissi's Struggle
by kh axle roxas
Summary: Sissi has gotten on everyone's nerves the entire time they spent as students at Kadic Academy, everyone was beginning to tire of her constant verbal abuse. But she crossed the line this time after insulting Yumi's rear, Yumi decides that its time some one puts the Kadic Princess in her place. WARNING CONTAINS SEXUALITY NOT FOR VIEWERS UNDER 18, FEATURES SMOTHERING OF THE REAR ,FACE
1. Chapter 1

**A Code Lyoko Fanfiction Sissi's Struggle**

chapter 1  
KADIC ACADEMY, MESS HALL,12:30 PM,  
The lyoko warriors were all seated at the table devising strategies to fight XANA. "This is all getting to be too much, every day its the same thing; XANA activates a tower in Lyoko and then something bad happens here." Yumi commented picking at her mashed potatoes. Ulrich leaned back in his seat exhaling, "Yeah this is getting tiring, I mean how many close calls have we had when the city was about to be destroyed,us nearly killed..." Odd cut him off, "Not to mention the amount of times we almost had our secret discovered."

Jeremy adjusted his glasses while typing on his keyboard of his laptop, "I know what you mean guys and it seems every day XANA has been growing more and more powerful, I'm just dreading the day where he becomes too much for us to handle.  
Aelita placed a caring hand on his shoulder and calmly said, "It wont come to that well do our best to stop him before anything like that happens." Jeremy blushed, cracking a small grin.

"Yeah Einstein were all kick ass fighters at this rate XANA doesnt stand a chance." Odd did some makeshift karate chops to the air. Jeremy;not looking away form his computer said, 'Yeah Odd but how long will it be like this?"  
Yumi stood up arms out stretched and said, "its ok Jeremy we'll just have to train harder or something." Thats when Sissi showed up from behind her giving off her snobbish smile.

"Train for what, you thinking of picking a fight with someone or something; you know fighting is against school rules." She quipped pointing a finger at them. Yumi just scowled as well as the rest of the group. "None of your business why dont you go bother some one else, the big kids are talking." Ulrich said slapping his friend Odd a high five.

Sissi scoffed and then began walking away but stopped short. Turning her head, she traveled her eyes up and down Yumi's figure and thew a last minute insult her way. "Well I can already tell that ONE of you is big alright, mostly in the nether reigns."  
Yumi glared at her and began to get up, you can see the hatred in her eyes now winch sent Sissi hurrying away. "Easy Yumes." Ulch said puling her back down.  
Sissi has crossed the line with that last remark insulting her ass was a big mistake, frankly though she was surprised that Sissi even had the guts to even say such a thing. (Insulting my beautiful but youll pay for that remark, count on it.); Yumi contemplated. "Its time someone teaches her a lesson." She said under her breath; and got up.

"Hey where you off to Yumi were still talkng here?" Odd asked. Yumi glared down Sissi's way then turned to face her friends smiling. "Oh im just going to head home now lets continue this another day." ;And she left. " Uh oh Yumi must be upset about that insult." Ulrich reported. "Hmm Sissi's just envious of Yumi cause she doesnt have a sexy ass like Yumi." Said Odd. "Oh and you would know this how?" Ulrich replied shooting Odd a face that clearly meant back off. "Hey were all guys here and me I can look at any girls ass I want!" He leaned in for a view of Talia's but was cut short when she suddenly turned around and saw his expression. She walked up to him and shoved her shoe in his face. "OOMF!" "PIG." The gang just laughed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

christopher griffin

KADIC ACADEMY SISSI'S ROOM 9:00pm  
Sissi sat at her vanity and was in the process of brushing her hair and talking aloud to herself, wearing nothing but her under garments. "What a boring day this has been,nothing but assignments and lots of homework." Sissi smiled to herself. "Still, at least one good thing comes out of days like this."  
To Sissi making others feel bad about them self's sort of makes her feel proud. she thought back at the past events of her causing misery upon the younger students. "Sigh I dont know why my father even approves of the rift raft attending this school,why if it were me in charge Id make a bunch of new rules."  
She got up and picked a long white shirt from her closet and pulled it over her head,when that was done her face wore a scowl for she thought back to Yumi. "Who does she think she is, talking to me like shes queen...its clear as day that I'm the queen around here."...

She was reaching for the lamp when all of a sudden, she herd some one was knocking on her door. "What the hell,who could be visiting me at this time of night?"  
Sissi strolled to the door and forcefully opened it gasping at the sight.  
"YOU what the hell do you want dont you know its pass curfew?" she squawked.  
Standing in front of her was a grinning Yumi, hands at her hips she slowly walked inside as Sissi just scoffed.  
"Sure let yourself in I dont have to go to sleep or nothing!" She cried out in anger shutting the door. "What are you doing here this time of night anyway?" Sissi crossed her arms.  
Yumi just stood there patiently, then finaly she broke the silence saying; I think its high time some one taught you some respect is all."  
Sissi fumed. "Respe...RESPECT what on earth on are you going on abou...?"  
Yumi shot a cold menacing glare at Sissi. "You know full well of what Im talking about...Your a fucking bully and frankly people are..." She stopped herself. I'M getting sick of it.  
Sissi backed up towards her door, ready to run out. (Shes going to try to kill me or something?)  
"You owe me an apology but seeing as I know youll never give it on your own..."Yumi lunged at Sissi immediately pinning her to the floor.  
"Ill just have to FORCE you to say it." Yumi let out a sinister smile as she tightened her grip around sissi's wrists. She struggled to get free but Yumi just laughed.  
"Mmmm I love it when you struggle against me...how does it feel to be completely and utterly helpless you slut!?"  
"Im no slut Im a ver..." Yumi slapped Sissi in the face then grabbed her cheeks looking her square in the eyes. "You are a slut...MY slut."  
Sissi's eyes grew large as Yumi pulled off her black shirt exposing her pink bra and unhooking it letting her C cups just hang. YUmi just grinned more and whispered in her ear.  
"Not so tough after all are you?" She licked her ear sending shivers to run down Siss's spine.  
"What are you doing you weirdo get off of me!" Sissi wriggled more but to her dismay, the constant thrashing was egging Yumi on.  
"Ohh yeah right there!" Yumi was grinding her crotch against Sissi sending waves of pleasure between her legs.  
"Eww get off meeee!" Yumi planted a heavy wet kiss over Sissi's lips and then forced her tongue down her throat, causing her to go limp.  
"Ok slut." "Auh ow my hair!" Yumi grabbed Sissi by the hair tossing her on the bed and tooke off her black pants exposing a pair of nylon tights.  
"Sob you are so going to pay for this..." Yumi grabbed hold of the girl's night shit and pulled it off her and tosed it a side. "Oh no slut you seem to be mistaken your going to pay, for all the rude things you said and done to everyone in this entire school...even me."  
"Your stupid if you think I'm going to say sorry." "Oh I dont expect you to say it right away otherwise You woundnt learn a thing from this humiliating experience." Yumi said as she lowered her ass to Sissi's face.  
"Stop what are yommph!" Sissi was cut off as Yumi placed her round ass on top of her face and began to smother her with it. "You call my ass fat huh well take a good look at it slut, does this look fat to you...HUH kiss it and maybe ill forgive you. "KISS IT!"  
Sissi could hardly breath under Yumi, the weight of it clearly wasnt as big as she said it was but still the pressure alone was enough to make her faint.  
'AT LEAST SAY SORRY TO MY BEAUTIFUL ASS!" Yumi applied more pressure then pulled back for a short time for her slave to get some air then it was back down on her face.  
"Mmmmmmph!" Sissi thrashed her arms yelling into her cushiony prison sending waves of ecstasy to Yumi.  
"Are you going to kiss my ass if you do I'll stop right away!" ;clearly how ever she was lying, she had no intention of stopping yet not until she knew Sissi has learned her lesson.

"Mmmmmmmph!" "Kiss it!" Sissi finally kissed her one of her cheeks,but only a small peck which angered Yumi.  
"Ok then have it your way." Yumi got off Sissi and pulled down her nylon tights and slowly descended towards Sissi yet again,only she just hovered over her face rather than sitting down.  
"Now kiss it directly and while your at it lick my ass hole you slut."

"What ew, I'll do no such thing!" "Sigh,looks like were doing this the hard way then."

Yumi grabbed siss'i's head with both hands and forced it between her cheeks smothering her more, just the thought of having the SO CALLED Queen of the school comepletly at her mercy now sent shivers down her spine.

" MMMMM!" Sissi tried to scream out but they only came out as muffles.

"Whats that?" Yumi gave Sissi some air for brief moment,enough time for Sissi to just to say to stop. "I'll stop if you apologize to my ass." Yumi quipped.

Sissi just glared at her then tried to crawl away, but was stopped in her tracks buy Yumi planting her rear end on top of Sissi's legs.

She then forced Sissi to turn back over to her back and sat on her stomach then spread a smile. "I have an idea,but Your not going to enjoy it." Yumi said devilishly.

"Huh what do you mean...just let me go." Sissi begged but Yumi was not having it.

"Well I was thinking maybe if I just put your're head inside my tights,then you'll have no choice but to apologize."

Sissi's eyes shot wider and continued to thrash,but it was no use. "NOOO!"

Yumi got up, still pinning her slaves wrists and hovered over Sissi's head then brought her face up between her ass cheeks and then pulled up the nylon pantyhose and sat back down completely trapping Sisi. "Mmm there we go hope your comfy in there cause untill you give my ass a proper kiss,theres no way Im letting you out." Yumi began to grind against her face ensuring Sissi's mouth was directly at her hole.

(I guess I have no choice...its clear shes being real serious about this...) "COME ON SLUT KISS MY ASS, OR DO YOU WANT THIS HUMILITY TO LAST LONGER?" (Might as well do what she wants if only to get her to leave.) Finally Sissi puckered her lips and gave a long wet kiss to Yumi's ass hole which pleased Yumi. Infact, it pleased her so much she released her captive and ginned at her approvingly.

"Thats MUCH better slut...now kiss both my cheeks s as well." Yumi ordered as she bent over pulling down the nylon tights giving Sissi a clear view of her voluptuous rear. Sissi began to speak, "Only if you promise to lea..." But was cut off. "I GIVE THE ORDERS NOW BITCH GET OVER HERE!" Siss stalked slowly and trembling but Yumi paused her movements. Ah ah dont walk...CRAWL to me on youre hands and knees."

Sissi dropped to her hands and knees and began to crawl slowly to Yumi's ass,contemplating to herself. (Ugh this position im in is so dirty and humiliating dam bitch!) Sissi puckered her lips once more and planted wet kisses on her right cheek sensually then moved on to the left repeating the process.

"Mmm now thats an apology good work slut." She turned around and patted Sissi on her head. "Maybe now you'll think twice before you make snide remarks about me and my friends?" Sissi in tears and showing anger nodded. "Good now thats out of the way," Yumi grabbed Sissi by her arm and tossed her onto the bed and straddled her once more.

"Ahh wait, what are you doing?" Sissi screamed but was interrupted when Yumi cupped her mouth and moved in close to her face giving off another evil smile,this time showing off her teeth. "What did you ACTUALLY think we were done unh unh, I'm not going until I know for sure that you learn youre lesson slut!"

Sissi stared at her as Yumi started to grope her chest giving tight squeezes and rubbing her clockwise,this caused her to moan between Yumi's hand and moisten her womanhood. (Oh my god I got to stop this some how...gasp huf this cant be happening!)

"Hows it feel slut,do you like my hand massaging youre breast,I bet your getting wet arnt you?" Yumi then burrowed her hand under Siss's shirt and bra ad forcefully groped her breast directly repeating the clockwise motions only rougher and pinching and also tugging her nipple this made Sissi wriggle and thrash.

(Ahh ahh its so good but...NO I musnt give in.) Yumi, clearly sensing Siss's resistance stopped and spoke again. "I know this feels real good so stop fighting and give in."

"Nmvr!" Siss shouted through Yumi's hand. She removed her hand and placed her ear over her. "What was that slut? "I said Never now get ommph..." Yumi placed her hand over her mouth again and pulled her other out of Sissi's shirt but suddenly grabbed her pussy through her panties,wich made Sissi scream in ecstasy. "Hmp I thought so."

She began to poke her wet spot through the fabric causing her to get even wetter. She dug her two fingers in so deeply you can see her panties begin to soak themselves. "Mmm look at that, Youre panties are drenched you ARE enjoying this.

Yumi then parted her panties halfway and stuck one finger in her and probed her,thrusting slowly enjoying the wet sloshy noises it made. (Please...stop I cant bare this.) Sissi's tears were flowing out clearly enjoying the fact that shes being violated let alone by her classmate...and yet heard a small voice in her head saying to let this continue.

(If I give in Ill be very humiliated what shou...no what can Ido?)

TO BE CONTINUED.

HEY GUYS SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE i WROTE HAD ALLOT ON MY PLATE BUT LIKE I SAID THIS STORY WILL GET BETTER AND CHAPTER WILL LAST LONGER ILL WRITE THE 3RD CHAPTER SOON BUT HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND FEEL FREE TO COMMENT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO IM AWARE THAT PARAGRAPHS LACK THE PROPER PUNCTUATION BUT I DO THIS FOR FUN I DONT GET PAYED SO WHY BOTHER LOL CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL TOO sargervb93


End file.
